disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pub Thugs
The Pub Thugs are supporting characters in Disney's 2010 film Tangled. Appearances ''Tangled When Rapunzel and Flynn Rider (aka Eugene Fitzherbert) arrive at the Snuggly Duckling, a seedy pub filled with thugs, the thugs recognize Flynn from the poster and plan to turn him in, but Rapunzel confronts the men, stating that she needs Flynn to complete her dream of seeing the lights. The thugs decide to help her, as they also have unfinished dreams. When the guards arrive, Hook Hand helps Rapunzel and Flynn by showing them a secret passage way until Maximus discovers it. Later in the film, Maximus rounds up Hook Hand, Vladimir, Atilla, Ulf and Shorty to help Eugene escape from death row to save Rapunzel, and they succeed. At the end of the film, Hook Hand gets his dream come true and becomes a concert pianist, Big Nose finally gets a girlfriend, Ulf is very happy as Eugene narrates, and Shorty is seen at the end of the movie being lifted up by lanterns in his cupid outfit puckering his lips. Tangled Ever After The main members make appearances at Rapunzel and Flynn's wedding. Most of them are in the crowd, Hook Hand plays the piano, and Shorty stands next to Flynn before being pushed away after a comment on Rapunzel's appearance. Tangled: The Animated Series The thugs will have the role of accompanying Rapunzel on her journey.'Tangled' Animated Series with Mandy Moore, Zachary Levi to Debut on Disney Channel in 2017 Primary Members Hook Hand Hook Hand is the most prominent of the thugs, and serves as their feared leader. He dreams of becoming a concert pianist and is the first thug to reveal his dream to Rapunzel. He also joins in the prison escape with other major members of the thugs. In the end, when Rapunzel is reunited with her family, the king and queen of Corona, Hook Hand becomes a royal musician, as well as the most famous concert pianist in the world. He returns in ''Tangled Ever After, playing the piano during Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding. For live appearances, Hook Hand appears in the Disney On Ice show Disney On Ice: Dare to Dream, as well as the Disney Cruise Line show Wishes. In Magic Kingdom's Fantasyland, Hook Hand is represented in the Tangled play. Big Nose Big Nose is the most "beautiful" of all the thugs. He is a hopeless romantic, with the tendency to be constantly abused by Hook Hand. His dream is to find true love who can see his inner beauty. At the end, he ends up finding true love at the party of Rapunzel's return after Hook Hand's hook knocked his helmet onto the woman next to him. He returns in Tangled Ever After, seen attending Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding. For live appearances, Big Nose appears in the Disney On Ice show Disney On Ice: Dare to Dream, as well as the Disney Cruise Line show Wishes. Vladimir Vladimir one of the strongest and most menacing of the thugs. His hobby includes collecting ceramic unicorns. Vladimir is first seen at the Snuggly Duckling pub blocking the door from Flynn Rider so that he can turn him in to the guards. However, beautiful Rapunzel halts the attempts and her desire to live her dream inspires the other thugs to reveal and embrace their dreams. Vladimir reveals to Rapunzel that he collects ceramic unicorns. Later on when the guards arrive, Vladimir covers for Flynn by turning in Shorty, another thug. And later, on near the end of the film, Flynn is arrested and Vladimir joins some other thugs in rescuing him by taking out some guards. Vladimir is last seen watching Flynn escape with Maximus to rescue Rapunzel. In Tangled Ever After, Vladimir attends Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding ceremony and sits alongside his fellow thugs. When Rapunzel and her father are about to walk down the isle, Vladimir quickly turns around to watch, accidentally knocking a thug out with his horn. Vladimir also makes a cameo appearance in Wreck-It Ralph in the crowd of Game Central Station. For live appearances, Vladimir appears in the Disney Cruise Line show Wishes. Attila Attila, along with Vladimir, is one of the Pub's muscle, and wears a large metal helmet that covers his entire face. He has a tattoo of a cupcake on his right upper arm, alluding to his love of baking and his dream of opening a baking shop. Attila is first seen at the Snuggly Duckling and participates in the brawl over which thug turns in Flynn Rider. Soon after, Attila and the other thugs are inspired by Rapunzel to reveal their dreams. He shows Rapunzel and talent for baking during so. Later on, Attila helps Flynn escape prison by knocking of the Captain of the Guards with a frying pan. He is last seen watching Flynn escape with Maximus the horse. In Tangled Ever After, he's briefly seen in the crowd of Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding. For live roles, Attila also appears aboard the Disney Fantasy in the show Wishes. Shorty Shorty is the oldest and possibly craziest member of the Pub Thugs. Shorty was first seen without any lines during the song "I've Got a Dream". Right after the song, he spots Mother Gothel who is spying on Rapunzel with the thugs. He begins to flirt with her until she puts a knife to his nose and demands to know where the secret tunnel in which Rapunzel and Flynn escaped through leads. Later on, he and the other thugs break Flynn out of prison. Shorty is last seen being floated up into the sky by lanterns during the kingdom's celebration commemorating Rapunzel's return. In Tangled Ever After, Shorty stands next to Flynn at the beginning of the ceremony, but is playfully shoved out of the way upon his comment on Rapunzel's appearance. Later, at the end of the ceremony, he is seen yelling "Happy birthday!" In the Disney theme parks, Shorty's likeness can be seen throughout New Fantasyland in the Magic Kingdom, as well as in the latest parade, Disney Festival of Fantasy Parade. Ulf Ulf dreams of becoming a professional mime. He is also the only major Pub Thug without a speaking role. Ulf is first seen at the Snuggly Duckling pub during the song "I've Got a Dream". Later on, Ulf assists some of the other major thugs in their mission to rescue Flynn Rider from prison so that he may rescue Rapunzel from the villain Mother Gothel. Ulf is last seen at the end of the film acting as a mime in front of the crowd (although everyone is bewildered by the act); Flynn remarks that he assumes that Ulf is happy, as he never told him otherwise. In Tangled Ever After, Ulf can be seen at the wedding ceremony sitting alongside the other thugs. In the Disney theme parks, Ulf also appears in the Magic Kingdom's Festival of Fantasy Parade. Minor Members Gunther Gunther is first seen at the The Snuggly Duckling pub during the song "I've Got a Dream". He is shown straightening a crooked painting of a puppy in a corner of the pub that he decorated. His dream is to be an interior designer. Tor Tor is another tough-looking thug covered with weapons. His dream is to be a florist because of his secret talent for organizing plants. He doesn't appear much in the film. Greno Greno is nicknamed Gretta by Hook Hand. He is a muscular pub thug that was sent by Hook Hand to find some royal guards to turn in Flynn Rider. After the song "I've Got a Dream", he arrives back with the guards not knowing that the thugs have changed their minds on turning in Flynn. He has a black star tattoo on the back of the inside of his forearm. Innkeeper The innkeeper has a very little role in the film, and is only seen making a soup of chameleons and other lizards, which makes Pascal scared. However, he plays a bigger role in the ''Tangled'' video game in the Snuggly Duckling level. Axel Axel also has a little role in the film, but a big one in the video game. He is very worried about almost everything and he is also the little brother of the innkeeper. Bruiser Bruiser is a big, tough-looking thug who likes to knit. He also appears in the video game where he keeps Flynn Ryder and Rapunzel from talking to Vladimir until he gets a drink. Killer Killer is a smaller thug with lots of needles on his shoulder pads and belts with scissors and thread on them. Killer likes to sew and in the movie is seen sewing a cut on Bruiser's arm. Fang Fang is not actually seen, but is mentioned in the song "I've Got a Dream" where we see his puppet show performance. Pirate Thug Pirate Thug is the second largest thug, with Vladimir in first place. He has a big dark red beard and he also has a peg leg. In the film, he is seen putting Flynn on the floor while giving a sign to Vladimir to stomp the floor so Flynn flies up. In the video game he is just seen sitting on a chair drinking beer. Goat Boy Goat Boy has a little role in the movie and he is seen being hugged by the Big Nosed thug when he sings "like everybody else I got a dream". He also appears in the video game when Rapunzel and Flynn get a mission from the Innkeeper to cheer him up. He has a goat whose name is Milton. Gallery Notes *Hook Hand's dream to become a pianist may be based on early Disney character Captain Hook from Peter Pan, who had the ability to play the piano rather well in spite of having a hook on his left hand. *Shorty makes a slight resemblance to Bashful from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. References es:Los Rufianes del Patito Frito Category:Disney characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Tangled Characters Category:Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Character groups Category:Animated characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:German characters Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters